


I Choose You

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. </p><p>Anton keeps Darcey calm. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Choose You

"Darling, I chose you..."

Anton's voice is gentle, his kiss sweet even as he pulls her back into bed, curling around her tightly, his voice softer still when he next speaks. 

"The truth is... if I could be with anyone, I'd still choose you."

"Why?"

"Why! Why... Darcey... You are smart, beautiful, kind and the most loving person I have ever known... that's why."

"But..."

"But nothing."

Anton cuts her off, kissing her softly. 

"I chose you and I'll keep choosing you for as long as I live, as long as I love... I choose you."


End file.
